How It Should Have Been
by glindalovesshoes
Summary: Various prompts for OQ Fix It week 2017.
1. Day 1

A/N: Thanks to Jen for organizing this week and to Alex and Shay for the beta.

* * *

Day 1 - Robin Never Died Day

It's a funny thing, this whole… _dying_ business. When you use the last strength you have to turn around and look at your soul mate's teary eyes. She's alive… and you're… yeah, what are you? You're still there. You can see her, hear her, smell her… but she looks right through you just as if you're not there. When you take a look at your feet you can see your lifeless body resting on the floor. It almost looks like you're sleeping. And she's down there, holding you, crying, weeping… it breaks your heart almost completely. Her constant mutter of "no", "please", and "come back" makes it even worse because you're there, you're kneeling right next to her, stretching a hand out to touch… but it goes right through her. Shit. That's when you call out to her, when you start yelling "Regina!" over and over and over, until you can feel your own hot tears running down your cheeks, because your love doesn't see you, doesn't hear you, doesn't feel you. You grow desperate, try to touch her again but it's not working, and when her tears finally dry, there's nothing left to say other than a final "I love you", followed by a kiss pressed to your lifeless body.

This is how it happens. Sparkling green smoke draws a connection between you and her and your body, a weird triangle shape that knocks all the air out of you. What's going on? What is happening? Why are you being pulled back toward your body? And that's when she looks up and sees you for the first time, mouth agape, eyes shining again with tears. It is as if you get sucked back into your body… What the…?

The next time Robin opens his eyes he's laying on the ground, staring right up at Regina's puffy red face. His body is aching terribly and he feels like he just, well… died. But he's not dead; he can't be dead, because when he raises his hand to cup her cheek and wipe away a tear, he meets wet, hot skin.

The door bursts open and none other than Tinkerbell stumbles inside, staring down at the two of them with disbelief written all over her face.

"Was it true love's kiss?" Robin asks, eyes never leaving Regina.

"No," Tinkerbell whispers as she kneels down beside them. "That was the twinflame."

As she is met with confused eyes and questioning looks, she smiles and explains: "The power of soul mates."


	2. Day 2

A/N: Oops.

Thank you, waterbaby, for the wonderful beta!

* * *

 **Day 2 - Fix the Zelena Baby Situation**

"Where were you around 3 pm Saturday afternoon?"

"I already said that I killed her."

"Please answer the question, Regina."

"I went to the farmhouse. Zelena let me in. I told her I wanted an… apology for what she did. When she did not give me one, I killed her."

"How did you kill her?"

"I poisoned her."

"How?"

"Emma…"

"Just answer the question."

"I made nightlock cookies and she ate one."

"You want me to believe the Wicked Witch died because of a poisoned cookie? We have determined it was nightlock that initially killed her, but do you really think I'm this stupid? And that Zelena would not have detected something was up with that cookie? Try again."

"I don't need to, it's the truth."

"You're lying."

"Prove it."

"See… your story doesn't really match what I heard from other witnesses. Henry claims he was with you all Saturday."

"We weren't. I adjusted his memories so he wouldn't find out."

"That seems like an awful lot of trouble to go through if you're going to confess anyway."

"What do you want me to say, Emma?"

"How about the truth?"

"It is the truth."

"I know when people are lying, Regina. You did not kill your sister. Now please tell me what happened, so we can get this over with."

"It was me, I killed her."

"Why?"

"Well, she tried multiple times to kill me and my family, she cursed us all, she killed Marian, she disguised herself as my soul mate's dead wife, lured him out of Storybrooke, raped him, had a child with him… Do you really need a reason? How about you pick one that suits you best, Miss Swan."

"Do not 'Miss Swan' me, Regina. I know you're lying. I don't know why but I'm going to find out."

"Do what you must, Sheriff. Am I free to go home or do you have any more of your ridiculous questions to ask me?"

"I guess 'Do not leave the town' goes without saying?"

"Thought so."

Regina arrives at the mansion half an hour later. She's exhausted, drained of all energy after today and all she wants to do is curl up on the couch with a glass of red wine. That, and forget the past two days ever happened.

Robin opens the door before she is able to put her keys into the lock. Strong arms wrap around her and she is met with the smell of forest and a whiff of whiskey. Scratch the red wine. She thinks she needs something stronger. It feels good to be home, to be safe.

"How is he?" Regina asks the moment he lets go of her, hand cupping a cheek of his tired face.

"Upstairs, asleep. I think the potion you gave him worked. What did you tell them?"

"That I did it."

"Regina," Robin protests, shaking his head violently before taking a step back. "No. We can explain it to them; it was an accident. I'm sure Emma and David will understand."

"He's already traumatized enough as it is, Robin. I don't want to cause him any more pain." She drops her keys and purse on the sideboard and takes her coat off. Robin follows her into the living room where his glass of whiskey and a bottle is sitting on coasters on the dark mahogany table. Regina walks over to the tray to pick up a clean glass for herself.

"Regina, please let me talk to them. It was an accident, he didn't mean to…"

"It's over, Robin. This is not how I wanted it to end, but it happened. She's gone… and now I will deal with the consequences."

"But we…"

"No!" Regina almost shouts, crashing her glass back onto the table so hard it cracks. She's looking him directly in the eyes now and for some reason he feels paralyzed. "No, Robin. _I_ will deal with it. He meant to hurt her, Robin. I gave him the potion to forget about it, but his heart can never recover. He needs you now. _They_ need you now. Come what may, the truth must never get out. Promise me, Robin."

"Oh Regina…" He sighs, reaching across the table for her hand.

"Promise me you will _never_ tell anyone that Roland killed Zelena."

"I won't. I promise."


	3. Day 3

A/N: This one was inspired on one of my fave movies from when I was a kid. Huge thank you to waterbaby for the beta. She's amaziiiiing!

* * *

Day 3 - Quest to Get Robin Back Day

Ever since Henry left, Regina has tried not to feel too lonely, tried to keep herself busy. Being mayor of a small town definitely comes with lots of paperwork and representative work, so she cannot complain. Especially not when they are still trying to accommodate everyone who did not want to go back to Camelot. People come to her with complaints and proposals all the time. Regina is now friendly with most, and even friends with some of them. They've accepted her as mayor, and judging from the sign on her office door, queen. It's all she's ever wanted - acceptance and being enough. Her life is _good_. It's _calm_. Still, there seems to be something missing. It's a general emptiness, which grasps for her with cold fingers whenever she seems to be able to come down a little. This is why she has started working on weekends - Saturdays at least - right up to the point of exhaustion.

"You need to find a hobby other than work, Regina!" Snow had told her with a concerned and slightly accusing look. "You're no good for anyone if you work yourself to death."

That was when she started running.

It's a misty November morning. Temperatures have dropped vehemently over the past few weeks, leaving the trees without leaves and the day without light. Of course, running in the dark at 7am is not a problem with the right gear, which she purchased over the past few weeks.

Regina likes the crisp November air on her skin while she is running her usual route down Mifflin Street, a few blocks further over the cemetery and then into the forest, through the park to the pond and then she cuts to Main Street, grabbing a coffee at Granny's before she jogs back home. She's worked herself up to a good eight miles per day, sometimes extending it whenever she feels like it. Today is one of those days.

Her breath escapes in smoky clouds and she can feel her hair curling in her neck from the sweat. Dawn is breaking through the trees, dipping everything into a golden reddish light. It's time for a quick break, she decides, and stops to check her distance tracker on her left wrist. 7.6 miles - perhaps she can hit the ten for the first time since she started.

Regina carefully stretches the muscles in her leg and shoulders, and prepares herself for a breathing exercise to regulate her pulse. It's all a matter of timing, as she must not let her body cool down too much. Just when she's ready to run again there's a crack in the woods behind her. It's not an uncommon thing to happen here, especially so early in the morning. It is followed by desperate fluttering and the high-pitched croak of a bird.

She looks around, but does not see a thing. Everything seems calm and peaceful, however for some reason she feels watched now.

"You're imagining things, Regina," she mumbles before she picks up the pace and starts running again. The feeling that someone or something else is there with her, doesn't leave her for quite some time though, until she reaches the edge of the woods and continues her usual way through the park. It's not a full ten miles, but she's close to it, will hopefully reach her goal by the beginning of December or before the first snow falls.

It takes three days until Regina has the energy and time to extend her run once again. She's taking the same route as before and makes a stop at the same tree to stretch herself. This time she is sure she's being watched. However, when she scans her surroundings with her eyes, there's nothing eye-catching to be seen. Once again, the feeling leaves her whenever she reaches the park. Whatever is watching her, it must live in the woods and, perhaps, might be not able to leave it. Furthermore, she notices, the feeling only ever creeps over when whenever she takes the long route which leads her deeper into the woods. It is a mystery… a mystery she is about to solve.

The next time she takes the long trail, Regina comes prepared. A few yards before her usual resting spot, she stumbles over a root, yelping out in pain as her body hits the ground. It's not hard, and she didn't really fall accidentally, but it is all part of her plan.

Regina stays on the ground, breathing heavily. The moment she hears a rustling behind her, she throws up the vial with a shining purple liquid that explodes and settles around the forest, turning everything into a black and white filter. Everything… except for the red piece of fur that peeks out behind the tree. Gotcha!

Grinning, Regina gets up and steps around the tree, surprised to find a fox staring up at her, unmoving. It's a surprisingly large example, reminds her almost more of the size of a wolf than a fox. The animal cannot move, her spell took care of that. There's a familiarity Regina cannot shake off, which is why she kneels down to get a closer look at the animal. His head is turned toward the side, eyes are closed.

She can feel magic vibrating off him. The fur is too shiny and the physique too perfect for the animal to be natural. She's never seen something like it before, not in this realm anyway. Where did it come from? How did it get here? And why on earth was it watching her?

"What are you?" Regina wonders before she touches the fox's head and slowly turns it toward her. Blue eyes are staring up at her, filled with wariness but also curiosity. They're the same blue eyes she sees in her dreams. Her hand pulls back as quickly as if she just burned herself. With a wave of her hand she unfreezes her surroundings, the forest turning from black, white and grey back to a vivid mixture of greens and browns.

Regina expects the animal to run off, but it stays, staring up at her questioningly.

"It cannot be," she whispers quietly before she gets up and runs. The fox stays behind, his yearning eyes not leaving her until she vanishes between the trees.

When Regina enters Granny's today, the older woman is just about to pour her coffee into a to-go cup. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

The brunette just nervously laughs it off before she pays, takes the cup, thanks her and leaves. The familiar blue eyes haunt her for the next two days.

For the next week, Regina steers clear of the woods, instead, she tries to run a new route through the town, but the memory of the fox will not leave her. She doesn't talk to anyone about it, knows Snow will not understand. If Henry were here, she would talk to him, but her little prince is jumping realms somewhere far away. There is only one person who understands her situation better than anyone. They love the same man after all.

The Queen's image in the mirror is blurry at first before it becomes a clear picture. She is smiling; her hair is put in a thick, long braid that rests on her shoulder.

"It's good to see you, Regina."

Regina smiles before she leans a little closer. "It's good to see you, too. How have you been?"

"It's been quite busy - Henry stopped by a while ago, I don't know if you knew."

"Yes, he wrote so in his last message. He wanted to see his new baby brother."

The Queen grins: "Yes, that is why he came. He didn't stay for long, but Regina, it was so good to see him. Roland was so happy and Rain loves him. She put on her travelling dress the day Henry left and declared she wanted to go with him."

"Henry said so. He wanted to take her but then… what would he do with a five-year-old? Where are they now?"

"I was allowed some much needed rest. Robin is out in the woods with Roland and Rainy, teaching her about hunting. I was hoping to take a bath before the little one wakes up again."

"Sorry for interrupting then," Regina smiles apologetically before her eyes scoot to the crib right behind the Queen. "I need to come by soon. I would love to see you all."

"You're always welcome here, Regina. You know that. But what is going on with you? You seem… troubled."

Regina sighs. She knows she cannot withhold anything from her other half and well, it is the reason she called after all, right? Quickly, she outlines the story of what happened in the past few weeks, about extending her runs, the route through the forest, the feeling of being watched and her encounter with the fox.

"So you think it's Robin?" the Queen asks thoughtfully.

"I don't know. There was this… familiarity. And his eyes, Regina… they were his. I _know_ they were his. What do I do?"

"You go back."

"I can't."

"Why?" the Queen asks, but she already knows the answer.

"Because I am afraid."

It's the beginning of December when Regina is finally brave enough to go back into the woods. This time she is not running though, no. It's late in the afternoon, only two hours until sundown. She's dressed in a thick winter coat, has driven the car to the edge of the forest and makes her way through the chilly woods right to the place where she last saw him.

He's there, she knows he's there and watching her, but she walks on until she is back at the tree where she waits.

"I know you're there," she says loudly. "You can come out, I promise I won't harm you."

It takes a while, but suddenly he's standing in front of her, tall and beautiful with these mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back. I… I was scared. Scared of what you are… or who you might be."

Regina doesn't know whether she imagined it, but the fox seems to nod understandingly before he gets up and walks straight into the forest.

"Wait, where are you going? Where…?"

He looks over his shoulder and turns his head, a silent move to make her follow. Regina's heart is pounding as she walks behind him, deeper and deeper into the forest. She's lost all orientation and for some reason it grows colder by the minute. The fox leads the way, sometimes looking back and - is that a smile? She must be imagining things.

It is getting darker now, so Regina has to magically light a torch in order to see the way in front of her. They have been walking for hours and she feels exhausted, cold and honestly, a bit hungry. Still, she doesn't question wherever the fox leads her and it doesn't take long until the trees lighten and they stand in the middle of a clearing. There is a small pond in the middle, surrounded by moon lilies and wish-bells, which make the clearing glow in the darkness.

Regina's eyes widen as the fox sits down right in front of the lake and… waits.

"What is this place? Why did you bring me here?"

Of course there is no answer, instead, the fox turns his head and looks at her as if he is asking for patience. The moon is rising slowly behind the trees, creeping up like a shadow. Regina can see how the lilies turn their heads toward the natural source of light, soaking up their elixir of life before it vanishes again in just a few hours.

The reflection of the waxing moon creeps ever so slowly over the pond. It takes a little while until its full size has hit the water. The second the fox bows his head down to drink, a bright white light appears around him, blinding Regina so vehemently she has to close her eyes. White magic is everywhere, seeping through her, more powerful than anything she's ever felt. Only when the light dims down she dares to lower her hands and blinks her eyes open.

It's dark, but the lilies and the moon send enough light so she can make out the silhouette of a man who has his back turned toward her. She knows who he is, cannot explain how or why, but she feels it, their connection stronger than ever.

"Robin?" she whispers so softly she is not sure if he heard. The man turns around, five quick steps and she is wrapped up in strong, familiar arms with the scent of pine and wood surrounding her.

Regina doesn't know what to say, is even too stunned to cry. She doesn't even dare closing her eyes, afraid that should she blink, he would vanish again.

"Regina. My love."

Robin cups her cheeks with his hands before he pulls her into a kiss, their lips melting together the perfect way they always have. It feels surreal, almost like a dream. She's had these dreams before, has dreamt of finding him so many times but never have his kisses felt so real.

"I missed you so much," he whispers in between kisses. Regina cannot say anything; she just continues to hold onto him like a lifeline. "My love… say something. I'm here, I'm real."

When she continues to stare at him disbelievingly, he chuckles, takes her hand and leads her over to a log which rests on a bed of moss and wish bells next to the lake. He sits down and pulls her right next to him, cherishing her warmth and soft scent of vanilla and apples. Regina's hands are grasping onto his, afraid that if she lets go he might leave.

Robin presses a kiss into her hair before he leans their heads together, softly caressing their noses. This gesture finally seems to bring Regina out of her stupor as thick tears are making their way down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Regina, please," Robin begs, wiping away her tears before kissing her brows, her cheeks, and her lips once again. "Don't cry, I'm here."

"Robin," she chokes out, her hands squeezing his so tight it hurts.

"I know… I… I cannot explain how. I think the crystal might have cursed me. When I woke up, I was right next to the lake in the shape of a fox. I didn't remember this part of the woods, so I tried looking… but there is a barrier. I cannot leave… and the curse is only broken for the short hours that the moon hits the pond. I'm glad tonight is a cloudless night otherwise it wouldn't have worked. A few weeks ago, I started picking up your scent, but the barrier always blocked me until a few days ago… I saw you running through the woods."

"It was you… you were watching me," Regina whispers.

Robin nods, pressing another kiss against her forehead. "I was so happy to see you, but I didn't want to scare you. I waited every day for you to come back, but… I think our little encounter a few weeks ago freaked you out a little."

"I was… freaked. Robin, I tried to look for you, but the crystal…"

"Hades lied. At least I think he did. The crystal might have erased my human form from existing, but I'm still here in a way."

"I knew it was you. From the moment I saw you, I knew," Regina almost but laughs, before she throws her arms around him. He doesn't let go, breathes her in and cannot believe that after all this time they have finally found each other.

They spend the rest of the night kissing, hugging and talking about everything that happened after he was gone. For Robin, it was hard to wrap his head around some of the things that happened, for example why his men would have taken Roland away from Regina. It was even weirder to know his son was living in the Enchanted Forest with the Evil Queen, another version of him and a brother and a sister.

Regina asked him what he knew about the curse and promised him the moment she got back home she would start looking into breaking it.

Not much later that night, Regina fell asleep on his shoulder and when she woke up to the golden rays of sun, she found herself curled against the giant fox who was watching her intently with his deep blue eyes. She stayed for a little while longer, hands caressing his fur before she got up from the cool ground.

Robin accompanied her back to the path and to what she supposed was the border of his curse. Regina knelt down, petting his head before pressing a quick kiss to his head. "I love you, Robin… and I will find a way to bring you back. I promise."

She got up, a watery smile on her face. "I'll see you tonight, my love."


	4. Day 4

A/N: Thank you to waterbaby for the beta

* * *

Day 4 - The Events After 4A Never Happened Day

It's raining. He likes the rain… usually. He likes to jump into puddles and imagine it is a portal to another world. Rain is good, he has been told, because rain makes things grow, like the little tree he planted in Regina's garden. Regina always says he has to water it from time to time so it grows strong and big just like the other trees in the forest.

One time he asked if rain would make him grow up too, if he walked outside and stood in it, and his Papa just laughed. "Rain only makes plants grow, not humans", he'd said. "To grow faster," Regina had said, "you need to eat your vegetables." He doesn't particularly _like_ vegetables, and sometimes he wonders why he _has_ to eat them when everyone complains that he's growing up too quickly. Adults can be weird sometimes.

Today, it is raining, too. It is a sad day today and he heard Tuck say that the weather 'reflects the mood'. They had to get up early for Mommy's funeral. He doesn't really understand why she has gone to be with the angels again after she came back only a few weeks ago. It doesn't really make sense, but he has never really understood why adults do some things.

At first, he thought it was something he did but Regina had told him no, that it was a difficult situation. Everything seems to be difficult when you're a grown up. He is not happy that Mommy left again, but Papa told him she was very, very sick and with the angels, she is better. But if she is better now, then why are Tuck and John and Alan and so many others crying?

He can feel a hand gently squeeze his shoulder. It's Regina, dressed in black, just like everyone else. She looks pretty; she always does, even when she looks a little sad. She is holding a rose out to him, which he knows he is supposed to place on his Mommy's coffin. It is a bit scary to know that she in there and watching down from heaven at the same time. But he's a brave little knight; at least that is what Regina says, so when she takes his hand and walks up to the coffin with him where he places the rose next to all the others, he feels better because she is there.

Even though she is Regina, she feels like a Mommy, too. At least she does things mommies do. Tuck is saying something, but he isn't listening. It is a lot of big words and stories he doesn't remember because he wasn't born yet when they happened. He knows all the good Mommy stories anyway because Papa used to tell them lots.

His feet are starting to feel a little damp and he is kind of looking forward for everyone to go to Granny's to have a cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows to warm up. Perhaps he can have cinnamon like Henry. Yes, that would be nice.

People are slowly starting to leave until it is only him, Regina and Papa left. Papa is standing at the coffin and… is he crying? He cannot see but he can hear him sniffing. Papa doesn't cry usually. So he must be really, _really_ sad. Slowly, very slowly he walks toward his Papa and reaches for his hand. Papa scoops him up and hugs him tight, pressing his face into his neck. He doesn't know what to do, pats his hands on his Papa's neck in a hopefully comforting way.

"I'm sorry, Roland. I'm sorry our family was ripped apart once again."

Roland looks up, this time cupping his father's cheeks with his tiny hands.

"I still have a family, Papa. I have you. And R'gina. And Henry and John and Tuck… and Mama is there, too. In here." He pats his father's chest, smiling sweetly. Robin hugs his son tighter, buries his head in the crock of his neck and cries.


	5. Day 5

A/N: Thank you to waterbaby for the beta

* * *

Day 5 - Off Screen Day

It had been nearly three months. Three months since their last meeting at the town line of Storybrooke, four months since their last kiss, their last unspoken words, their last touch. Time had gone by, but the pain was still there. The ache for the other's presence, for the others touch, it still had a hold on him.

New York was a rat hole if he'd ever seen one. Living in Storybrooke had been a huge change for them already with all the _technology_ , _electricity,_ the weird clothes, the food and of course the crazy villains who were either trying to kill or curse them. New York was not much better. Of course, there were no villains, but it was dirty, it stunk, and it was loud, oh God it was loud. He'd give anything to be in the silent comfort of the forest now, where he could hear the wind sweeping through the crowns, only disturbed through the singing of a few baby blue birds that were looking for their partner. Little John had told him once these little blue birds mate for life and each tune they carried was a little different from the other. There was only always one male and one female bird that sang the same song and they had to find each other, otherwise they wouldn't be able to mate with anyone else. Each bird had their soul mate, their perfect match, as weird as it may sound. The forest was big, as was the population of the blue birds, but somehow still they all managed to find their counterpart no matter how frustrating and hopeless their situation might seem.

Once upon a time, Robin thought he'd found his perfect match in Marian. They were just like two of these blue birds; made for each other. They had found each other but then lost each other. For a moment, Robin had wondered what one of the blue birds did when its partner died. Would it die too, having lost the love of its life? Or would it live on, maybe somehow changing its song, so another partner would find them?

When Marian had died his whole world had shattered into pieces. The loss of a loved one was already hard to bear, but had been made worse because he'd considered her death as his own fault. A chill ran over his arms when he thought about the moment it had happened. Was this a chance from the universe to redeem himself? To make good? She was dead and gone, leaving him behind with sweet little baby Roland, his only ray of hope at that time. Roland had been his only reason to continue living and not just end it all.

He remembered like it had happened yesterday. He'd been in a haze, cold, numb. People had been trying to talk to him, to comfort him with words and their condolences but Robin had not listened. Only when Friar Tuck grabbed his arm and dragged him into the tent where a woman was sitting and watching over his ten-month-old son, had he started to feel something. Robin had sat down, had pulled the baby boy into his arms and cried. So had Roland even if the little boy had not understood why at that time. For some moments, Robin wondered how Roland had remembered his mother in Granny's diner. He'd been so young and innocent when she'd died.

Back then, Robin would have given anything to bring Marian back from the dead. Anything. Losing her had been the most horrible thing and he'd thought his chance to get a happy ending had passed... until the moment he met Regina. Regina... Just now, when he'd found his luck again, Marian had reappeared. He was incredibly happy she was alive but so much time had passed... He'd changed. Robin of Locksley wasn't the same man he had been before her death all those years ago. Well, to him it seemed like years, to Marian it seemed like only days.

Although he knew going to New York with Marian and bringing Roland along had been the honorable and most of all _right_ thing to do, he couldn't stop thinking about how lost he felt in this big city with the strange thing, the strange people, the music and even weirder people called _tourists_. A strange kind of humans who ran around with little magical boxes upon long sticks and stopped in front of every store, every street, held the stick with the box up and smiled. The boxes looked almost like the phone-thingy Regina had given him. _Technology,_ as they called it, was a strange thing, scary.

Robin missed his life in the Enchanted Forest, his life in Sherewood Forest and all the other places. He had not longed for it quite as much while he'd been in Storybrooke, but back then he'd been occupied... otherwise.

All his life, Robin had lived by a code. The thing right now washe just wasn't so sure anymore if living by this code was the right thing to do. Not when he had to pretend, not when he wasn't completely sure it was the right thing to do. Gold had advised him to not push his chance of a Happy Ending away like he has done many, many times. His family was reunited, he had the happy ending he'd always wished for, the one he could grasp and hold on to. But it still felt so... unnatural. What were they supposed to do in New York? They did not know anyone, they only had each other. Marian was his wife and he loved her. He always had, his love had never stopped, but spending a lifetime in this big city felt like a curse all over again.

Robin swallowed hard. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. Fate had thrown him a challenge and he now had to try and make the best of it. He'd never believed his vision of a happy ending could change. For Roland, a happy ending it was. He had his mother and his father. Robinliked going out and playing with him in the big park where he felt the closest to the forest and nature as it was possible in New York. As for Marian... Robin didn't really know if this was a happy ending for Marian.

She was happy; she was with him and Roland. Their family was reunited and some great power had prevented her from a cruel death. Instead, she'd been given a change, a chance she'd taken and so had he. He loved her. She was his wife, the mother of his son; of course he loved her. He'd made a choice.

 _"No matter where we are or what we face, I'll always wanna be with you_. _"_ Robin wanted to be with her, wanted to be happy with her, but for some strange reason he sometimes wondered if she was really still the Marian he'd fallen in love with all those years ago. Only last week, she had snapped at Roland for dropping a cup, which seemed so unlike her. Roland had stared at her with wide eyes and stated crying immediately. Of course she'd apologized only moments later, but Roland wasn't used to being yelled at, especially not from his mother.

On another day, she'd snapped at Robin for something that in his view wasn't even worth getting worked up about. Once again she had apologized and then kissed him deeply, as though showing him how sorry she was. Marian was under a lot of pressure, a lot of tension. They all were. So he knew she was trying, trying really hard to cope with their situation. He had to give her space and love.

She'd found a job at a bakery a little over two months ago where she worked in the early hours of the morning and would be back when Robin would go to his job as a barkeeper in a small tavern... no, pub as they called it here, in the afternoon and evening. Roland always had one of his parents with him and was not alone. They all tried to make the best of their situation, they really did. Still, the longer Robin was with her, the longer he felt like she was different from the woman he'd once loved. He still loved her, but he loved her differently. It was hard to push yourself into the happy ending you once thought lost, especially when you lost another one in the process. He sighed. They all had changed while trying to accommodate to the difficult situation they were in but it wasn't working. So they needed to talk.

Robin entered the apartment with a sigh. "I'm home," he called into the small space. "Marian?"

She was sitting at the kitchen table, hands in front of her.

"Where is Roland?" Robin asked concerned, since his little archer was always the first one to say hello to him.

"He's with the neighbors," Marian answered. She seemed nervous, was pressing her finger into a little mold in the table without looking at him. Something was up and it couldn't be good.

"What is going on, Marian?"

Marian closed her eyes. Sighing, she got up but didn't come anywhere near him. "Robin… This is not working."

Worry and relief washed over him at the same time. So she'd been thinking what he'd been feeling all along. "I know. I'm sorry, I can try to…"

"No. No, Robin." Marian took a step toward him before she stopped again and walked back to the kitchen table. "I… there is something I need to tell you." Silence wrapped around them, only interrupted by the noises of the city. "I… I met someone."

Well… that was a first. Robin stared at her in surprise, didn't know whether he should be happy or offended by her. "He makes me smile all day long, Robin, he… whenever I think of him it's like my stomach is full of butterflies and he loves me, Robin. He truly, really, loves me."

"I love you," Robin answered confused at the revelation.

"I know. And I love you, too. But our love… it's different. I know you're not happy and so am I. You tried, Robin, you honestly tried and you gave everything up for me when Emma and Hook brought me back, and then again after the curse hit me."

"What are you saying, Marian?" His heartbeat increased. Could it really be this simple? Could luck for once be on his side?

Marian took a deep breath before she walked back over to him and took his hand into hers. "I'm saying that I now know how it feels when you are supposed to love someone but your heart yearns for someone else. I'm saying that I am breaking up with you and… that we should talk. About everything that is going to happen so you can go back. To her."

Xxxxx

They talked until the wee hours of the morning and when they were done, Robin took Roland's spot on the couch. He pulled out his phone with a smile and dialed the number he initially deleted but knew by heart. He shouldn't call this late at night but he had to tell her, had to. She picked up within the third ring, her voice raspy and clouded with sleep.

"Robin?"

A feeling stronger than anything he's felt in the past three months washed over him and he closed his eyes, imagining her all mussed up from sleep with that cute little pout on her lips.

"My love… Regina… I missed you so much."

Robin could hear her exhale slowly and no, he wasn't going to make her cry, not when the news he had were the best he's ever had.

"Robin, I…"

"Regina Mills, I love you. I need you to know that. Do you still love me, too?"

"Why…?"

"Please, I need to know Regina." Robin could hear her sniff, imagined how she squeezed her eyes together like she did every time in order not to cry.

"Yes, Robin. I do still love you. I'll never stop loving you."

"Good. Because I'm coming home."


	6. Day 6

Day 6 - Roni Day

The first thing she wonders when she's walking down the stairs into her bar is why the heck she has no good coffee machine upstairs. But then she remembers - if she had, she would avoid coming down here not until late noon. Her bar is a bit of a mess this morning, reeking of alcohol and cigarettes. She had been too tired to wipe down the tables last night and now definitely regrets it. There are a few glasses that need cleaning - and shit, she has to decorate for the party tonight. But first… coffee.

While the coffee machine is doing its work, Robin checks her drawer for the keys which will open the liquor cabinet with its stash of new bottles. There are a few Jägermeister she needs to replace since a group of customers decided it would be fun to have a Jäger-bomb party last night. Thinking back to the amount of alcohol mixed with Red Bull, she actually hopes none of them died of a heart attack. Now, where are the…

"What the fuck?!" The spot where she normally keeps her keys is replaced with a large rubber band ball. Roni picks up the ball, surprised at its heaviness. What the hell is this?! She stares at the ball intently before she starts unwrapping it, pulling off one band after the other and with every band her rage increases. What a good start into the morning - everything before her first cup of coffee. Finally, after almost fifteen minutes of fiddling she manages to pull out something which looks like a note rather than her damn keys.

 _Trick or Treat? - Check the freezer._

No. No, this warthog-faced buffoon wouldn't _dare_! She runs to the freezer and opens it, finding a plastic bottle which doesn't belong there - or at least she cannot remember putting it there - filled with frozen water. And at the bottom… her keys. "Son of a bitch!"

Roni is seething with anger, her head making up several scenarios of how exactly she would kill the Dick from next door once she gets her hands on him. But before she can kill him, she needs to get her bar open and she cannot do that without her fucking keys for the liquor cabinet. Taking a deep breath, Roni debated on what to do. She cannot put the bottle into the microwave. The thing would melt or probably explode, who knows! Sighing, she pulls out the water cooker and an empty bucket, placing the frozen bottle in there before she waits for the water to boil. Her plan seems to be working, and while the bottle is thawing in the hot water, she presses the button for a double espresso. Perhaps, after a good shot of caffeine, she might calm down, get her bar ready for tonight, walk over and… kill him.

The espressos are done. Roni foregoes the sugar, knocks it back like a shot… and spits it out right away. Whatever this disgusting brew was she just had, it was _not_ her beloved espresso. It tasted like pure salt with a hint of coffee. Quickly, she opens the water container of the machine and dipping her finger inside. Salt. This irredeemable fucktwit must have put at least a pound of salt into her water. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, she had to get rid of that disgusting taste.

Roni reaches for the half filled bottle of orange juice and pours herself a glass. This time however, she is more cautious. She dips her finger in there, tasting the brew that carries a faint hint of mac and cheese. Ugh! Argh! This fucker ruined her bar! And everything right before she had her first coffee. Oh, he would pay for it. He would… No one messes with the Queen of pranks, not on April 1st and especially not on Halloween. No one, not even Dick van Locke.

When the clock in her bar strikes twelve, Roni has decided that Halloween 2017 can definitely go down as one of the _worst_ days in her life. Not only has Dick switched the liquor in her bottles - she's had to taste them all in order to fill them back if she didn't want to risk throwing away the expensive bottles, making her now slightly tipsy and it is only just noon, no, he switched the soda syrups, put sugar into the salt shakers, scared her to death with the horrifying image of a clown in her silverware drawer and replaced the air refresher she sprayed in the bathrooms downstairs with shrimp scent. The words 'mad' and 'furious' do not even cover it.

It's not enough that ever since this giant British twat, who has opened his bar right opposite of hers two years ago, has enticed half of her regulars away from her, no. Their feud has been going on ever since that fateful night… and now he is trying to ruin her business. Well, he took it one step too far.

Roni is just about to finish wiping down the tables - she realized he'd switched the disinfectant with sugar water, making the tables all sticky instead of clean about three tables in - when she smells it. That significant woodsy scent always mixed with a hint of whiskey which announces him always right before she sees him.

"Breaking and entering is not a prank, it's an actual crime," Roni calls out without looking up. A deep chuckle comes from the man who is leaning against the door frame and she can imagine that smug smile on his face. Perhaps she should take some chemicals and wipe it off?

"What do you want, Dick? Have you come to gloat?" Roni hisses, finally turning around to take a look at the intruder.

"Now, now… I told you it's Rick -"

"Last I heard Dick's the British short for Richard. I just wanna make you feel like home, you know?" A smirk spreads on her face. She knows she can get him all worked up with this - calling him Dick instead of Richard. But he deserves it, doesn't he? He always has, from that moment he stepped into her bar and introduced himself and knowingly deceived her and fucked her and… damn, she really doesn't want to think about that now.

"Nice try, Ve _roni_ ca - and to get back to your initial question… I was just wondering if you need any help for tonight?" He is asking for a punch in the face now, is he?

"Go fuck yourself, Dick. I'll pay you back for what you did, just you wait."

Rick sighs, his hand combing to his dark blonde hair which is streaked with a hint of silver. "Don't you think you're taking this whole revenge thing a little bit too far? I mean come on Roni. It's been over two years."

"You don't know me. You have no idea what I'm capable of. Now get your sorry ass out of my bar or I'll call the cops!"

"I might know you better than you think," is all Rick mumbles before he leaves.

Xxxxx

Decorating proves to be a challenge, especially when a few more unwanted surprises are waiting for her in corners where she didn't expect them. As 6pm rolls around and she is almost sure she's discovered every last one of Rick's Halloween pranks she goes upstairs to get her costume ready. It's an old one, the one she's had ever since she can remember. Not that she particularly likes it, but the blonde wig, white blouse and light pink scarf are practical enough. Furthermore, every year she can let her guests guess whether she's Marilyn Monroe, a Pink Lady from Grease, or Monica Geller working at the Moondance Diner on FRIENDS.

She gets her red lipstick straight, puts a few last finishing touches on her wig and heads back downstairs to open up her bar around 7pm. Customers are filling in slowly, the offers of Halloween Happy Hour grabbing their attention. Roni double checks the first few drinks she pours because even though she's pretty sure every liquor is back where it belongs, she's still wary of what other prank the dickhead might have pulled. Well, it doesn't matter… because she's got something planned that'll ruin his night for sure.

A smirk settles on her face - a smirk that only falters slightly when she sees the large queue outside his bar with people all dressed up, waiting to be let inside the overcrowded establishment. Before the clock strikes twelve she asks Rita to take over the bar for a moment. The woman is dressed in a revealing Red Riding Hoe outfit - not Roni's words, but according to Rita her grandmother's!

It's time, she thinks.

The queue outside Ricks had cleared up and she gets to work fast. About fifteen minutes later, she enters the establishment and is met with a smell that is a mixture of liquor, sweat and cigarette smoke. Roni blinks a couple of times before she is able to orientate herself in the crowded bar. How the heck did he manage to get all these people here? She works herself through to the side of the bar in order to get the best spot for the things to come.

As if on cue, right at 12 AMthe door opens and six women enter the bar. They're dressed in thick coats, much too warm for this place, hiding their costumes underneath.

"Is your bar running so slow you had to come here to see what a real Halloween party looks like?"

Well fuck. Rick is standing right next to her. How did she not see him coming?! She should've switched her costume for something less obvious thanthis.

"You wish," is all she answers before she peeks to the side. He's dressed up neatly in a suit from the 20's with a sharp looking black hat and a red flower in the pocket of his suit jacket. It suits him very nicely. He's a hustler and now, finally dressed up as one.

"And what are you supposed to be?"

It's that moment when the light goes out and the music changes to _Pour Some Sugar On Me_. A few seconds later, the spotlight is directed toward the bar. The six women are now standing upon it, dressed as _very_ sexy versions of the Village People.

"What the heck?!" Rick yells as the women start dancing and undressing on the bar counter in a very well rehearsedchoreography. The male audience is howling, dollar bills are flying around.

Roni can't keep her smirk at bay when Rick's face falls apart and he tries to battle his way through the crowd in order to get the women down there. Two of the six are already topless while two others are just about to get rid of their pants. Roni watches in amusement when one woman goes down and almost pushes her butt right into his face. Revenge is sweet.

Somehow, the women manage to pull Rick up onto the bar with him. One takes his hat, while the other gets rid of his suit jacket, pulling hard at his suspenders Roni can see him wince and rub his chest. Oops. It is in just that moment, when the door of the bar flies open and the lights go on.

Detective Rogers and four of his men stomp inside the bar, the noises and music quieting down immediately. The shock on Rick's face is obvious. Never would he have expected the police to show up here.

"Richard van Locke. We are closing down your establishment for unregistered strip club activity. Everybody out. Now!"

The people are quiet. Everyone seems to be quick to grab their things and leave.

This is her chance. Roni forms a funnel with her hands and yells: "Hey, I heard _Roni's_ across the street has 'buy one get one' on all shots for the rest of the night. Might wanna check that out…" and through the open door of Rick's bar she can see the majority of guests heading over to her bar across the street. Mission accomplished.

She's just about to flow out with the rest of the people when someone grabs her wrist and pulls her back.

"You!" It's Rick, holding onto her, his eyes on fire. He's _mad_.

"Let go of me, Richard." She's never used his full name before but he's hurting her. It's probably unintentional - she did just ruin his night after all - but it still hurts. Rick is quick to let go of her but the anger in his eyes stays.

"That was all you! You _ruined_ my bar, Roni! And for what?!"

"Told you that you'd regret all the pranks you pulled this morning."

"Pranks? What _pranks_?!" Rick is furious but the confusion that has settled upon him seems sincere which starts to worry Roni slightly.

"What do you mean what pranks? The salt in the coffee water, the frozen keys, the orange juice, switching my liquor…"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I did no such thing!"

"Mr. van Locke!", Detective Rogers voice sounds from the doorway. Rick looks at her, hurt written all over his face before he turns around to walk over to the police detective. Roni cannot really hear what they are saying, the people are still leaving the bar, talking agitatedly about what just happened.

It is then that she sees them, two familiar young men making their way inside the bar. They are looking at each other with worried eyes before Henry walks over to Regina while Roland stays close to Rick.

"Roni, what happened? What are you doing here? And why is the police here?"

"I… uh… I think I might have taken it a step too far," Roni whispers. "I just wanted payback for the pranks and…"

"Pranks? Oh God no… You thought Rick… Shit. Shit, man. Oh fuck!"

She throws Henry a look that almost makes him shut up, wondering what his mother would say about his language if she were here.

"Roni… the pranks. That was Roland and me, _not_ Rick."

Her mouth falls open while her eyes dart from Henry over to Roland and then to Rick who still seems to be taking to the police.

"Oh shit… what did I do?"


	7. Day 7

Day 7 - Dark OQ

The first time he asks her is not really a proposal. It is more a thought, a "what if we got married next summer?" Regina grins, kisses him and says summers are too hot. They leave it at that.

oqoqoqoqoq

The second time he asks, is a few weeks after they made it back to the Enchanted Forest. They are lying in bed naked, sweaty limbs wrapped around each other with Regina drawing patterns onto his chest while he caresses her hair. She laughs it off, thinks he just said it because his brain is still on a high after their - she has to admit quite impressive - fourth round of fucking. Instead, she pulls the covers around them and is lulled into a deep slumber by the gentle feeling of his hands.

oqoqoqoqoq

The third time he proposes is about a week later. They're in the garden, close to her apple tree, picking apples for turnovers. Usually, between the Queen and her other half, Regina has always been more of a baker. She misses her turnovers though and she doesn't want to put her apples to waste. Thus, just when she puts the last apple into the basket, Robin takes her hand into his, makes her look up and says: "I meant what I said. Marry me, Regina?"

Regina smiles, laughs, presses a kiss onto his lips and asks him to carry the basket down to the kitchens.

oqoqoqoqoq

The fourth time he asks is two weeks later. This time, he is more prepared. They're sitting at the dinner table - dinner he has prepared all by himself - and just when they are close to the end, he walks over to her, goes down on one knee and asks. "Will you marry me, Regina?"

The Queen seems surprised at this, a nervous laugh escaping her. "What is this about, Robin? Are you not happy?"

"Of course I am happy."

They leave it at that.

oqoqoqoqoq

The fifth time he asks her is a month later. Too many things have happened. They found Roland, moved him and the Merry Men into the castle and things have been good, pretty near perfect. He's been wondering why Regina is avoiding to answer his question and has not found a plausible answer yet. Robin doesn't doubt that she loves him, and he loves her, too, more than anything in the world. That he's told her multiple times. This time, he thinks taking her away for a day might to the trick. A ride to the lake, a picnic… and there he is, telling her how much he loves her, telling her how much she means to him and telling her that he does not ever want to spend another second away from her. "Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

Regina looks at him, a hint of sadness in her eyes as she closes the gap between them and kisses him. He gets so distracted by her kisses and touches which leads to naked skin upon skin, heavy breathing and moaning, he realizes he never got an answer only when they get back to the caste.

oqoqoqoqoq

The sixth time he asks her, he has a plan. Robin Locksley is not stupid. He knows her weaknesses, knows her strengths… and, well, he is a conman. Ergo, he is not afraid to use her weaknesses against her, especially when they come in the form of dark brown curls and dimples no one can say no to.

When Roland walks up to her and holds up a bouquet of flowers Regina smiles and crouches down next to him. The boy does like they practiced, cups her face with his small hands and grins. "Regina will you marry us?"

"Why do you think I should marry Robin?" Regina asks and there are tears in her eyes. She avoids looking at Robin entirely, her eyes focused on her little precious boy.

"So we can be a family!" Roland answers easily.

She pulls him close and hugs him tight. "We already are one."

oqoqoqoqoq

Robin has not planned on asking her a seventh time. He's annoyed and disappointed and it causes an argument between them. How she doesn't love him enough to marry him because he isn't _her_ Robin. Regina says it has nothing to do with that and should he ever, for one second, doubt her love again, she would forget herself. The fight lasts almost three days. The whole castle is walking on eggshells around them. Robin pleads with her, just wants to know _why._ If it has nothing to do with love then what is wrong? Why does being married seem like such a terrifying idea to her. That is when she finally breaks.

Over the past few months they've tried to get to know each other as best as they could. However, some deep, dark secrets were better being left unsaid. So Regina tells him. She tells him about Leopold, about her first marriage and how the bond felt more like a prison than anything else. She is not comparing him to Leopold, he knows that. Regina is not saying that she thinks if they ever got married it is going to be anything like her first marriage. However, the thought of marriage terrifies her due to her own scars. Robin understands. It takes him a while but he finally understands and tells her it's okay. He loves her the same whether they are married or not.

So weeks later, on the first day of spring, he has planned his seventh proposal. This time, however, he is not asking her to marry him, no. He has calculated the way his arrow needs to go. It's a simple question with a ring attached to it. "Are you ready for a new adventure?"

Regina stomach drops at first when she sees the ring attached to the arrow. Does he still not understand? The moment she reads his message though, she thinks how she should not have underestimated Robin. This time she takes a good long look at herself in the mirror before she puts the ring on her finger.

"Is that a yes?" he asks, stepping out of the shadows of the balcony.

Regina turns around and smiles brightly, holding up her left hand. "Yes."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for seven wonderful days of OQ FixItWeek. Thanks to Waterbaby and Allie for the betas and Jen for putting it all together!


End file.
